Do They Treat You Differently?
by hmweasley
Summary: Scorpius never expected to be at a Muggle wedding, but he's fascinated by it. Unfortunately, that fascination is ruined by one Petunia Dursley, the last person they expected to be talking to.


**A/N: Written for Psychology task 6 on the Hogwarts Challenges and Assignments forum. I used the alternate prompt:** **write about someone going along with someone else, even though they disagree, simply to keep the peace. Also written for the hippo enclosure in the Build a Zoo challenge on HPFC, using the setting Little Whinging, and for the Favourite Character Boot Camp for Scorpius using the prompt "end". Word count: 1,229**

 **Warning for implied homophobia and other prejudice.**

 **Do They Treat You Differently?**

Scorpius' eyes were wide as he took in the wedding reception. He had never expected to be at a Muggle wedding. Even though he knew Albus had Muggle relatives, he'd assumed they were too estranged for him to meet any of them.

Yet Harry's cousin's daughter had gotten married, and somehow, Scorpius had wound up at the wedding. He still wasn't sure how it had happened. There'd been an invitation in the mail that Albus had dismissed as a nicety and not one they were required to respond to. But then Ginny had appeared at their house with a similar invitation in hand, and she'd been adamant that the whole Potter family would be going, quickly putting an end to any protest on Albus' part.

All three of the Potter children were less than enthusiastic about the decision. Even Harry had been grumpy when they'd met at Harry and Ginny's house before Apparating to Little Whinging together.

Scorpius and Albus found themselves a table in the corner alone soon after the reception began, and Scorpius could tell from the way Albus kept his arms crossed against his chest that they wouldn't be getting up to mingle with the other guests anytime soon. He used the opportunity to observe the Muggles attending instead.

Never before had Scorpius seen so many Muggles in one place besides on the streets of London, which was a decidedly different experience.

"Do you think all Muggle weddings are like this?" Scorpius asked, as he leaned past Albus to gawk at some of the teenagers on the dance floor. They were doing strange movements that he assumed were a popular Muggle dance, though it confounded him.

The cake was monstrous, and he was scared it would topple over without the aid of magic keeping it upright. The bride's dress was elaborate; he would have been terrified of ruining it if he were in her place. For some reason, he'd developed the impression that Muggle weddings would be less formal than wizarding ones, but there was an elegance in the decoration that hinted at the same kind of show most pureblood families put on: one that emphasized their wealth.

From what Scorpius knew of the Dursleys, he shouldn't have been surprised that they'd put on such a show.

He'd become so engrossed in their surroundings that he'd almost forgotten his question by the time Albus answered.

"I don't know," he admitted, brow furrowed, "but I doubt it. Dad's always made it sound like his Muggle relatives are over the top compared to most. I have a feeling a lot of Muggle weddings aren't quite," he looked around, nose wrinkling, "so much."

"I like it," Scorpius declared, leaning forward to inspect the centerpiece at their table. "The decorations are pretty, and you know it must have taken a lot of work without being able to—" He caught himself at the last second, glancing at the nearest Muggles. "You know."

Albus nodded.

"Sure, I guess." He looked towards his father's uncle with a frown. "I could do without _that_ though."

Vernon Dursley had launched into a distasteful story that he, nevertheless, found highly amusing. It reminded Scorpius of the sorts of things his own grandfather said about Muggles when he was younger, though Lucius Malfoy hadn't laughed as loudly as he spoke.

They were interrupted by Vernon's wife, Petunia, pulling out a chair at their table and perching herself on the edge of it as if she would change her mind and flee at any second. Albus stared at her, and Scorpius reached out to place a hand upon his knee in the hopes of keeping him calm.

Petunia looked at Scorpius' arm, and it was clear that she knew where he had placed it under the table. Scorpius squeezed in quiet defiance, though Petunia's face remained impassive.

"I only learned today that Harry's son was gay."

"Bisexual," Albus snapped back.

Scorpius squeezed his knee again, and Albus placed his own hand over Scorpius'.

"Right," Petunia said with a short nod. "Bisexual. That's what Dudley said."

It was more to herself than it was to them, and she trailed off to look at the table. Scorpius and Albus looked at each other with raised eyebrows as they waited for a reason why she had appeared before them. She took her time, rearranging the flowers in the centerpiece in her silence.

"I didn't mean to bother you," she said quietly, still focused on the flowers. "I was wondering… Your kind, do they treat you any differently because of it?"

Albus let out a loud scoff before laughing because he didn't know what else to say. Scorpius was too stunned by the question to do much to reel him in.

"As far as I can tell, it's the same as in your world," Albus said.

Petunia didn't catch the judgment in his tone. She was looking at her youngest granddaughter, Noah, across the reception hall. The same granddaughter who Albus had pointed out to Scorpius earlier. Dudley had written to Harry saying that she'd done things that were unexplainable except by magic, and she would turn eleven in six months' time.

"Noah's ten," Albus said carefully. "If you're worried about her, I'd have bigger concerns than what 'my kind' will say to her."

He inclined his head towards Vernon, who was still ranting to three people at his table. All three of them looked as if they'd like to escape, but they kept smiling at him whenever he bothered to look at them. None of them seemed willing to contradict him.

"Vernon is set in his ways," Petunia said, straightening her shoulders. "Challenging him wouldn't do anyone any good. It would only create problems."

"Maybe it won't do any good for him or for you, but it could do a world of good for your grandchildren," Albus pointed out.

Scorpius removed his hand from Albus' knee to intertwine their fingers together instead.

Fire flashed in Petunia's eyes, and she leaned forward as she spoke.

"You know nothing about our family or Noah. Why Paula saw fit to invite you to this wedding, I have no idea, but you will stay out of our business."

Just like that, she was gone, leaving both boys stunned.

"Wow," Scorpius said. "Muggles might be more dramatic than my family. I didn't think that was possible."

The staring battles of his two grandfathers over the dinner table felt remarkably tame in comparison to what he'd just witnessed.

"I told you, I think it's just my family. You've got to stop implying they're like all Muggles. It's terribly unfair."

"I certainly hope they aren't," Scorpius said. "That was intense."

He craned his neck to look at Noah, who was playing happily with some other children.

"It makes me sad that she has to put up with that, no matter what happens."

Albus sighed and wrapped his arm around Scorpius' waist.

"Dudley and his wife aren't nearly as bad. They've never been rude about us. Besides, Vernon Dursley may off it soon. Something tells me he's seen better days."

"Albus," Scorpius protested, pushing at his boyfriend's chest.

He'd noticed that the man didn't look that great, but he couldn't stand by and let Albus wish death on people.

"You have to be the better person."

Albus snorted, and Scorpius admitted defeat, even if he did pout about it.


End file.
